


Mirage

by sunaddicted



Series: The way you said "I love you" [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, Relaxing, Tenderness, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: Still, Beelzebub loved Gabriel.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: The way you said "I love you" [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573432
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> "on a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing on you"

_Mirage_

They didn't know why the fact that Gabriel looking stunning in sunlight surprised them and took their breath away - not that they needed to breathe but there it was the feeling: a tightness of the chest; a burning in the back of their throat; an arrhythmia of the heart they had felt only once before getting entangled with Gabriel, while Falling down through the air at such a speed that invisible molecules had cut their skin. 

Maybe they should have paid more attention to the fact that their love for Gabriel felt more like Falling rather than receiving a commedendation for a job well done.

Maybe they should have turned their back on the other as soon as it had felt like they hadn't had any control on their corporation.

Maybe they should have stuck to the widespread belief that demons just couldn't love for they had lost the ability to do so when She hadn't forgiven them - when She had chosen punishment over listening. How could one still love when their creator had showed them how finicky the sentiment could be?

Still, Beelzebub loved Gabriel.

They propped their head up on their hand, turning a little more to the side so that they could better watch the other: the archangel was perfect and every sun ray gliding over his skin only underlined and heightened that perfection - it was as if God Herself couldn't help but shine a light on Her herald and Beelzebub couldn't really blame Her, they could watch Gabriel soak up the sunshine for ages.

Until the next Armageddon.

For forever, ideally.

Except that there would never be a forever for them - only the winner would have the privilege of eternity and honestly eternity without Gabriel was starting to lose its appeal; not that they would ever defect in the name of love but they knew victory would be bittersweet. Sometimes Beelzebub wondered about what Gabriel thought of the whole situation - if he bothered to think about it - but they never asked him because that would lead to other questions they weren't ready to have answered.

So, they watched. 

Gabriel felt Beelzebub's eyes on him just as physically as he once had been able to hear Her voice - Her messages whispered into his ear; their gaze a brand onto his skin. She had stopped talking to him a long time before that random Tuesday afternoon on the beach, on the coast of a country they hadn't bothered to check the name of, only caring about finding a private spot - She had forsaken him or maybe She just had grown bored with Her creation and had other projects She preferred focusing on, but Beelzebub was always there.

They had never left.

On the contrary, they had drawn closer until Gabriel couldn't even imagine their hearts being strangers to one another.

He heard Beelzebub move on the fine sand; they hadn't even conjured up a towel to lay on and that was so quirky - so them - that it made him hurt with fondness "Uncomfortable?"

"No" the grains of sand dug into their skin but it was an easily ignored pricking.

"Is the sun bothering you?"

"No - why the interrogation?"

Gabriel sat up and looked down at the prince of Hell, one hand raised above his brow to shield his eyes from the light: it was harsh and brilliant, made even more incandescent by the reflective whiteness of the sand and the liquid peaks of the waves "I've heard you move"

"So?"

"I wanted to check that you weren't in any discomfort" Gabriel rolled his eyes "I wasn't interrogating you"

"Sounded like you were" Beelzebub shrugged "I'm fine - I just wanted to look at you better"

"Oh?"

They picked a small pebble and threw it at the archangel "Stop fishing for compliments, you big vain bird" they buzzed, reproaching Gabriel in a teasing voice - they loved it when the archangel preened, taking every compliment with genuine pleasure: he looked even more beautiful when he showed off, well aware of which were his best features and shameless about displaying them in the best light "I love you"

Gabriel smiled - that different smile that lost the sharp and bitter edges; that looked like melted butter felt on the tongue; that seemed to irradiated a light of its own.

A smile Beelzebub knew was reserved just for them. 

"I love you as well"

The demon hid their sniff under a particularly loud and obnoxious buzz "Good because otherwise I would have had to maim you"


End file.
